The Stolen Kids TV Shows (Transcript)
Man: Director of Downtown Mainstreet, it's PBS Kids' House of ZOOM * (House of ZOOM theme plays) * Who's That Rockin' at the House of ZOOM * Max: We're all Knockin' at the House of ZOOM * Estuardo: Come on In we're gonna shake the house * We're all rockin' at the House of ZOOM * Ernie: We're havin a ball * Bert: Rockin' the Hall * Cookie Monster: Come on at the Hall * Sesame Street characters: At the House of ZOOM * Stephanie and DJ Tanner: The Party's Starting * Cosmo and Wanda: Come On In * Harry (Full House): The Good Times and all are about to begin * Buzz Lightyear: Step inside, have some fun * Claudio: There's Plenty of room here * Hermione and Ron: For everyone! * Zoe: Come On! * Jake: The Gang's all here and we're hanging out! * All this fun makes me jump and shout * Hey Little Girl wanna dance with you * We'll find so Many Things to do * Guests: Come on in we're gonna shake the House * Max: We're havin' a ball at the House of ZOOM * (House of ZOOM Theme Ends) * Cup: and now, keep your hands and arms inside the House for all Times, It's Kenny Yates! * Kenny: Hey! Good to see you! Welcome to the House! Today's a Show that's not forgetten. Unlike our Eletric Bill * Caroline: Oh, Boris! Lights! * Momtrier Mouse: Out of the Way Big Bird! * Kenny: Wow! Looks like we've got a Full House! * Michelle and Harry: Full House! * Claudio: Here's the Chips * Kenny: So Here's the Rules! * (Rules Begins) * (Rules Ends) * Vicky: Take this Twerp! * Danny Tanner: Now Where's Michelle? * Kami: Um * Estuardo: Hi, Welcome to the House * Aline: Sorry Vicky the Babysitter, you don't have a Reservation * Vicky: I DO TWERP! * Aline: Have a Nice Night * Kenny: Nemo, Cosmo and Wanda, and i see Ernie and Bert and Cookie Monster are in the House! * Woody: YOU ARE A TOY! * Kenny: No I'm Not * Estuardo: That Show Off! I want to take over this club * Aline: This is the House of ZOOM, Maybe you'll get your own House Someday * Kenny: So, it's time for a Great Show! There's ZOOM Clips and... the House of ZOOM Fans, the Backstreet Boys! * (Backstreet Boys Song plays) * (Backstreet Boys Song ends) * Kenny: Every Movie and Kids TV Show is here! * Caroline: Kenny, Relax! Drink Water! * Estuardo: What about Movie and Kids TV Show club? * Oscar: Yum! I love Flys in Grover's Soup! * Elmo: Elmo dosen't like this * Grover: So they run this Club 50 to 50 * Claudio: Now i can be the Founder! It's True! * Kenny: The Show must go on claws * Claudio: Santa Claus * Estuardo: That was C-L-O-S-E! * Caroline:There's no Show * Kenny: Oh No! * Caroline: Show some ZOOM clips * Kenny: ZOOM Clips! Now it's time for ZOOM Clips * (Ha Ha from Season 7 plays) * (Ha Ha from Season 7 ends) * (Suitcase relay race from Season 2 plays) * (Suitcase relay race from Season 2 ends) * Caroline: Boris! To the next ZOOM Clip * Kenny: Boris! What's wrong? * Boris: ??? * Kenny: So the Show and ZOOM Clips are not over! It's not the end of the Kids TV Show Club * Boris: I Need to go to the Bathroom * Kenny: The Show's Not Over * (Sesame Street music plays) * (Sesame Street music ends) * Kenny: Boys, keep the Show going * Backstreet Boys: OK! Kenny! * Kenny: Caroline! The Show's not over * Caroline: No Time! There's no ZOOM Clips because the Band's playing * Kenny: Estuardo, the show must go on! * Aline: Estuardo, do something! * Estuardo: OK! * (House of Alvursies starts) * Estuardo: Huh! * (House of Alvursies Ends) * Rosita: Gracias Elmo * Estuardo: I'm the Club clerck * Aline: No Prob, table for 5 * Michael: Where's Kenny * Luci: Um * Aline: Estuardo, the Audience's turning out late, you've gotta keep the show at the Kids TV Show Club! * Estuardo: Welcome to the House of Alvursies * Stephanie: House of Alvursies? * Aline: Yay! * Luci: We want Kenny! Not Estuardo * (Estuardo as Mickey Mouse plays) * (Estuardo as Mickey Mouse ends) * Aline: YAY! * Ernie: That's just a joke * Guests: Kenny! Kenny! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Aline: Estuardo, the Guests are leaving! * Big Bird: We're outta here! * Aline: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! The Show must go on! * Estuardo: Ron, don't go! * Danny Tanner: Michelle, you're not going to see Grandma with us, so you'll have to sleep over at the house * Aline: Estuardo, i'm sure you'll get another Chance * Kenny: No No NO! * Claudio: More ZOOM Clips * ???: Hey look! Kenny's here! * Kenny: Time for a ZOOM Playhouse staring Caroline, Zoe, Me, and Alisa * (Monsters from Season 2 Plays) * (Monsters from Season 2 ends) * Kenny: What a Great Show! Thanks to the Backstreet Boys * Claudio: Oh No! * (Backstreet Boys music plays) * (Backstreet Boys music ends) * Kenny: OK R E and M * R E & M: OK! Today's show was funded by Sesame Take away Numbers Set with 1 2 3 4 and 5, Sesame Take Away Numbers Set! * Aline: Good Night Harry Potter * Claudio: Here you go Ron * Ron: but no * Max: Surf's Up Michelle * Kenny: Thanks for visiting the Kids TV Show Club Category:Transcripts